Internet-connected devices can be configured to access content offered by a content provider using off-net content delivery network (CDN) services. Content can be communicated using an internet service provider with access to off-net CDNs. Off-net CDNs can accelerate functionality supported by the devices because the content received is from geographically distributed network servers that replicate and cache content. CDNs can reduce bandwidth costs, improve page load time, and increase global availability of content. CDNs can support web objects (text, graphics, and scripts), downloadable objects (media files, software, and documents), applications (e-commerce, portals), live streaming media, on-demand media, and social networks. The number of nodes and servers making up a CDN can vary depending on the architecture, some reaching thousands of nodes with tens of thousands of servers. The servers can be placed in remote point of presences (PoPs) located outside a content provider's regional networks. As such, cacheable content implicates several factors such as proximity, jurisdiction, optimization, power, space, and hardware requirements to make data available via the off-net CDNs. These factors can be burdensome on a content provider that has to frequently consider efficient delivery of content, quality of service, and bandwidth, and purchasing, shipping, and maintenance of hardware that support an off-net CDN infrastructure.